The Blue Mist
by Evil Vampyr Piggies
Summary: An evil blue mist infects the graves of the dead, causing them to wreak havoc on Tribeworld...


Disclaimer: I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THE TRIBE!  
  
Warning: Blood and Guts  
  
[b]CHAPTER ONE[/B]  
[I]Far outside the city, where hardly a soul ever ventured, rests an abandoned grave yard. The bare trees hung quietly over the ragged graves, and protected them from the weather and other forces. Good and evil were at balace in this place, until one night, when the slumber of the dead were disturbed..... [/I]  
Lightening bolts danced through the skies as rain poured down on two lost Demon Dogs. It was very cold, and the wetness was making Drak sick.   
  
"We need to stop somewhere for the night Siiboz." Drak sneezed out to his friend walking beside him. He ran his fingers through his wet, blonde curly hair and noticed that his tribal markings were wearing away.   
  
"You're right, but we havn't seen anywhere to rest for miles." Siiboz scanned the dark horizon for a rest place, but none could be found. The mud engulfed their shoes as they walked aimlessly around and around. Drak looked off into the distance and noticed some sort of gate creaking and swinging back and forth in the wind.   
  
"Look over there Siiboz, it looks like a small hut after that gate. Maybe we can get shelter over there!" Drak's heart rose and he ran with Siiboz as fast as they could run to that creaking gate. They were almost out of breath when they finally stepped foot on the dirt path leading into the gate.   
  
"Wait Drak, this isn't a hut or a house even, this is a graveyard..." The two demon dogs stared at the graveyard, and a quick chill ran up their spines. This graveyard had a sense of doom surrounding it, and it seemed as no life was anywhere to be found.   
  
The grass was brown and dieing, while the trees leafless, cracking, and blowing in the wind. Old headstones were turned over in the ground, and in the center, was a large mosuleum.   
  
"We can get shelter there Siiboz," Drak pointed his shivering finger toward the mosuleum, "at least it will be dry."   
  
"Are you crazy?" Siiboz became scared and angry at Drak. "Who knows what might be in there!!!"   
  
"Don't worry so much, the only thing that will be in there is a casket and a stiff. Just bones Siiboz."   
  
"Ok I am taking your word, so don't let me down." Siiboz agreed to spend the night in the mosuleum.   
  
The two demon dogs carefully pushed open the rusted gate and began a small journey on the path ahead of them. They noticed the turned over and vandalized head stones as they scurried along the path. The air was getting colder and colder as they got closer to the old mosuleum. That sense of dread filled the air again as Drak tried to push open the stone door.   
  
"Help me out, I can't do it be myself." Siiboz ran over to Drak and helped him push the stone door open slightly, just enough for them to get inside. It was dry and warm like they thought, and Drak's sneezing stopped for a while.   
  
"See I told you. Nothing bad would happen. I mean look; the only ones that are here are me, you, and our friend Mr. Bones!" Drak pounded on the casket and leaped onto the top of it and danced around, laughing hysterically to himself.   
  
"Do you think you should do that?" Siiboz didn't like Drak doing that to the casket, and disrespecting the dead. He had seen enough zombie movies before the virus to know what he was talking about.   
  
"CHILL ALREADY!" Drak leaped off the casket and sat on the cold floor, with his back resting on the cement side of the casket. Siiboz got up from where he was sitting and sat beside Drak, to help keep the warm air close.   
  
The two demon dogs talked and talked, unaware of what was happening down below the casket. Slowly, a blue mist began to arise from the cracks of the casket, and hovered over the air. The casket lid slid to the side, and a dry, decaying hand placed itself on the side of the cement side. The corpse stood up completely, and wavered over the two demon dogs.   
  
"Do you smell something?" Siiboz noticed a decaying scent above them, and quickyl turned around and looked up to see what it was. The face of the corpse was mashed in, amd many breeds of maggots and flies infested the flesh.   
  
"OMG... Drak don't turn around..." Siiboz froze in place with terror as he looked at that decaying zombie. The zombie picked up Siiboz, and took a large chunk out of his neck, throwing the dead body to the side.   
  
"SIIBOZ NO!" Drak looked around and saw the zombie with Siiboz's flesh and blood all over the zombies mouth. Drak ran for the door, and slowly, the stone door closed instantly as he tried to run out. Drak was almost finished. His back was hard against the door as he watched the zombie come closer, closer, closer to him. The only thing he could do was wait for his death...   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
Nearby a hooded man was walking along the road, traveling back to his tribe and camp. From the distance, he heard something that sounded like a scream.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-" The scream was cut off instantly, as if it were a switch. The man pulled down his blue hood, and couldn't believe what he had just heard. Pride picked up pace, and began to run toward the noise, to see if he could be of any help...   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
The stone door opened up, and the zombie walked out into the night, and began trudging down the road. From the mosuleum, a blue mist emerged, spreading quickly around the area. No one would know what this blue mist would do, until it reached them and engulfed them in it.........   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
